Harry Potter et les Sphères de Magie
by Fhaspero
Summary: HP rentre en 6e année à Poudlard.. Après des vacances plus actives que jamais, il découvrira de nouveaux cours, une nouvelle face à son pays, une armée secrète, et surtout, tentera de percer l'énigme des Sphères de Magie... Je prévois la fiction
1. 1 Les flammes du Dynamitofrier

LES SPHERES DE MAGIE  
par Fhaspero  
1  
Les flammes du Dynamitofrier  
  
Jamais, à Hampstead, on avait vu de si étranges gens, qui se dirigeaient tous vers le même point. Ce quartier résidentiel du Nord de Londres, fait, en dehors de son centre, de villas très chiques, était un lieu très calme, mais contrairement à Little Whinging, les maisons n'étaient pas toutes pareilles, et se dressaient sur une grosse colline. Il était déjà midi, en ce jeudi 4 juillet, et le long de Millfield Lane, un grand homme noir, aux cheveux rasés, portant étrangement un smoking et une cravate, affrontait la pente raide en vélo d'occasion rose bleu fluo, et tout ça sous un soleil tapant. Au même moment, et alors que les oiseaux gazouillaient un peu partout, sur les branches des arbres qui entouraient chaques rues du quartier, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux marrons qui dépassaient de sa capuche lui couvrant tout le visage qui allait, elle, aussi vers le sommet de la colline, mais en trottinette et par Highgate West Road . Elle écoutait de la musique grâce à un Walkman assez antique, vu le gros casque, et tout en marchant, dansait avec de grands gestes, ce qui lui donnait un air de rebelle. Personne ne pouvait la voir, car la presque entièreté des habitants avait été voir un très important match de football, sport moldu encore plus populaire que le Quidditch. En effet, l'équipe d'Arsenal affrontait Manchester United, et ces pauvres moldus n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que soit aller s'entasser en masse dans un stade bourré et suffocant, soit d'aller se planter pour deux heures derrière leur télé. Mais ce jour là, un écran géant avait été placé dans le centre de Hampstead, alors quand un moldu n'y allait pas, on le regardait de travers. Et pour les rares moldus qui n'allaient pas voir ce match, ils avaient fermé volets, rideaux et stores à leurs fenêtres, pour empêcher la chaleur d'entrer. D'ailleurs, les sorciers ne comprenaient jamais pourquoi il ne lançait pas simplement un sort de refroidissement à la maison. Deux autres curieux personnages avançaient, le pas pressant. L'un d'eux était cerné, avait l'air fatigué, et portait des habits miteux, un pull en laine turquoise très sale. Ses cheveux bruns étaient grisonnants par endroits, et il avait des rides sur le front. Cependant, il marchait rapidement, et ne devait pas être très âgé. L'autre avait l'air sorti tout droit du tombeau de Toutankhamon, tellement il était emballé de partout d'une tunique brune qui le cachait presque entièrement. Il était grand, et on voyait vaguement un large menton assez endommagé dépasser de son pseudo- linceul. Il faisait très lourd, et pas la moindre petite brise ne venait troubler les 30 degrés ambiants, un record pour la région de Londres. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au même point, et se regroupèrent, sans un mot, tout d'abord. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir tout prévu, puisque sans un regard, ils s'étaient positionnés à des places bien précises. Ils étaient sur une petite place, et en face d'eux, au sommet de la colline, se dressait un immense édifice. C'était un grand manoir tout blanc, entouré par un vaste parc en pente, et qui possédait de hauts murs, eux aussi blancs, qui empêchaient quiconque de voir l'occupation qui aurait pu s'y dérouler. Quiconque ? Non. Le momifié avait l'air de saisir les moindres détails du jardin, de la porte d'entrée et des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Ils restèrent tous trois là, sans bouger, admirant, pour certain, la grandeur qui était en face de leurs yeux. Le manoir, en effet, était singulier, par rapport aux villas modernes qui l'entouraient. Si on pouvait dire qu'elles l'entouraient, puisque la demeure était à l'écart de toutes les autres, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un lieu important, à garder. Elle était plus impressionnante qu'une ambassade londonienne, car son entrée était garnie d'imposantes colonnes de marbre, et elle montait jusqu'au- dessus des murs, tout comme les hautes fenêtres qui laissaient penser que le rez-de-chaussée devait être plus grandiose, encore, que les pièces de Buckingham Palace. On distinguait cinq étages, mais l'espace entre chaque bas de balcon était si grand, que les pièces, à l'intérieur, et même pour le dernier étage, n'auraient pu être que des salles des pas perdus, en plus petit, néanmoins, mais le côté écrasant d'un palais de justice se reflétait très bien dans cette demeure. Le grand mur blanc était coupé, au milieu, pour laisser place à une grosse et haute grille en métal, qui avait l'air de menacer quiconque oserait s'approcher un peu trop. Le mur entourait toute la propriété et l'entrée même du manoir, et entre lui et la porte de la maison qu'on voyait à peine, d'ici, il devait y avoir une bonne vingtaine de mètres, il n'était ainsi pas facile de voir en détail la façade, impossible même d'apercevoir la moindre chose au-delà des grandes fenêtres apparemment triples. C'est pour cette cause, sans doute, que les quatre personne dont il est question se regardèrent, et par le seul signe d'un clin d'?il commun, ils avancèrent vers le mur. Mais l'homme en smoking s'arrêta, en lançant le signe aux autres de faire de même. C'est à ce moment que le premier mot entre eux fut lancé par le momifié. - King ? - Transplanage. Discret. Ont peut-être mis une alarme ou un piège sur les murs. Ils acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. Et à la fraction de seconde suivante, il y eut un concert de crac! sonores et d'un coup, ils disparurent tous. Mais pas la moindre personne n'avait remarqué la scène, la fille et le momifié l'avait vérifié tout le long de leur marche. De l'autre côté du mur, et par une coïncidence qui, vu leur regard sans le moindre étonnement, n'en était pas une, tout pile derrière les quatre plus gros arbres qui se dressaient face à l'écrasant portail blanc, ils réapparurent, une fois encore avec le même bruit, mais cependant il était beaucoup moins fort, et même nul pour l'homme en smoking. Une fois arrivés là, ils ne mirent pas une seconde avant d'inspecter en tout sens le milieu où ils se trouvaient. Leurs pieds étaient enfoncés dans une pelouse coupée tellement à ras qu'elle paraissait inexistante, et on pouvait maintenant remarquer que la grille en face de l'entrée du manoir était suivie d'une grande plaque de verre, ou plutôt d'une matière transparente assez étrange. Avec des petits buissons trop bien taillés, et même des petites fontaines, l'endroit était un vrai festival de trucs kitsch. Mais ils ne prêtaient aucune attention sur ces petits détails. Tous avaient reporté leur regard sur la demeure. Celle-ci était surplombée d'un toit datant peut-être du Moyen-âge, mais il était tellement noir sans la moindre tache, qu'une simple repeinte ne pouvait être la cause de cette unicité pas très naturelle. Quant aux fenêtres, on apercevait maintenant des dorures qui les encadraient. Sur et autour de la colossale porte en bronze, des gravures représentant des créatures et non des saints donnaient au manoir un air d'étrange grandiloquence qui ne collait pas vraiment à l'ensemble du quartier très chrétien. Après une longue observation, qui demandait, vraisemblablement, une longue concentration, ils se regardèrent tous, un air assez sérieux dans leurs yeux. Quand le sorcier en smoking leur fit à nouveau un signe, ils commencèrent à se. déshabiller. Mais ils portaient tous des vêtements encore en dessous de leurs étranges tuniques. La jeune femme, qui jusqu'alors portait un large sweat-shirt plutôt tendance, l'ôta pour laisser apparaître une longue robe jaune, qui avait l'air d'être faite en coton, et qui descendait jusqu'à cacher ses pieds. - Alors, comment tu me trouve, avec ma nouvelle robe ? - Chut, To, on est en mission, là. répondit l'homme qui semblait diriger les opérations, et qui avait retiré son smoking pour faire place à une robe du même type, mais cependant bien plus élégante, d'une couleur verte, et lui donnant un air majestueux. - Mrrrr. Je ne sens pas beaucoup de présence, dans ce manoir, grogna le momifié, qui enlevait sa tunique. Comme il fallait s'en douter, ils ont pris la fuite. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de tout vider ! Il laissait maintenant voir son visage, et donc son gros ?il de verre assez inaccoutumé. La quatrième personne avait fait de même que les autres, et ils étaient maintenant tous pareils à une sorte de sectaires. Sans bruit, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Alastor Maugrey et Rémus Lupin se rapprochèrent de la demeure. - Bon. Fol ?il, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ? demanda Kingsley. - A peu près. Je ne sens pas de présence, et surtout, je ne vois personne, grogna, mais doucement, Maugrey Fol ?il. - OK. Alors autant y aller tout de suite. Pour ne pas perdre de temps. Et, se tenant en avant, Tonks sonna à la porte du Manoir des Malefoy. Il n'y eut cependant pas le moindre bruit en réponse, et personne n'en fut étonné. Tonks lança alors le sort : - Alohomora ! Rien ne se passa. - Comme c'était à prévoir, il n'est pas aussi simple de rentrer ici, dit Lupin. - Mouais. Je suis certain qu'on arrivera pas à passer cette porte, avec tout ce qu'il a pu mettre, marmonna Maugrey. - Bon. On ne sait sans doute pas transplaner, on va aller par la cheminée, proposa Kingsley. - Par la cheminée ? Mais Kings, c'est pas un peu tordu comme plan ? demanda Tonks. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen. - Écoute. Les Malefoy ont une large cheminée, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils y aient pensé. C'est simple, on monte sur le toit, on descend, et on y est ! C'est ce qu'ils firent. Après avoir transplané pour arriver au sommet du toit, ils regardèrent le domaine vu de haut. Celui-ci paraissait soudain bien plus immense, et le parc qui s'étendait derrière la résidence était bien plus grand qu'on aurait pu le penser. Lupin vit qu'il y avait même un terrain de Quidditch. « Pfff. Drago Malefoy ne sait même pas jouer. » Mais ils regardèrent immédiatement dans l'autre sens, vers la place. De là, on voyait tout. Tout. Un immense paysage de la banlieue de Londres s'offrait à leurs yeux. - Big ben et le parlement! s'écria, en montrant vivement du doigt une tour bien plus loin, Tonks. - La City ! Le Tower Bridge, la Tamise, Westminster ! dit Maugrey, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, avait l'air un peu émerveillé. - La cathédrale St Paul ! Mais c'est à des dizaines de kilomètres d'ici ! Et le Planétarium. Le Regent's Park, où je vais manger presque chaque midi ! C'est tout près du ministère ! dit Kingsley, excité comme une puce, qui avait, pour l'occasion, perdu sa voix grave. Ils restèrent à admirer la vue pendant cinq minutes. On pouvait même voir le British Museum, et la Post Office Tower ! Londres était toute leur vie, ils étaient pour la plupart nés ici, Tonks et Kingsley vivaient même en plein centre de Londres. - Bon. C'est pas tout ça. Je suis sûr que cette vue de Londres est unique, et au profit des Malefoy qui ne vont sûrement jamais sur leur toit, soupira Kingsley. Allez, au boulot ! La cheminée de pierre, aussi large qu'un ascenseur, aboutissait juste à côté d'eux, et ils l'escaladèrent. En voyant l'intérieur de la cheminée, toute noire, Tonks dit : - J'espère qu'il n'y a pas plein de suie là-dedans. - Facile. Enrapta ! lança Lupin, en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'intérieur de la cheminée. Tout à coup, le noir que Tonks observait devint blanc, et on distinguait maintenant les grosses dalles blanches qui formaient la cheminée. - Génial ! Maintenant, c'est OK, je descends. Mais les Malefoy, ils dépensent beaucoup pour rien ! Regardez ça, ces pierres étaient sûrement destinées à une cathédrale du 18e siècle ! - C'est simple, les Malefoy, depuis toujours, sont des escrocs, grogna Maugrey. Grand-papa Lucius a sûrement volé ces pièces à des moldus ! L'un après l'autre, sans la moindre corde, ils se glissèrent dans la cheminée. Tonks passa devant. La cheminée n'allait pas en pente raide, comme beaucoup de cheminées sorcières, et faisait un véritable toboggan comparable à ceux que l'on trouve dans les grandes piscines moldues. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de fumée, et l'eau n'était pas nécessaire pour glisser, tellement la pierre était lisse. Tonks glissait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, et elle comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien que le manoir était très élevé, elle aurait du atterrir depuis longtemps. Kingsley, qui était passé en dernier, cria : - Accrochez-vous, maintenant ! Mais la paroi était itrès très/i lisse, et Tonks ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui l'aiderait. Soudain, elle vit passer une corde, et sans réfléchir, s'y cramponna. Ils étaient maintenant tous accrochés à la corde. Tonks regarda en haut. Maugrey lui fit signe que tout allait bien, mais elle apercevait à peine le bout de ses pieds. La cheminée était plongée dans l'obscurité. De sa voix caverneuse, Kingsley appela. - Eh! . Tout le monde est OK ? Ils répondirent, et ensuite des bruits secs retentirent, de son côté. - C'est rien. Je descends, avec des ventouses. - Comment t'as eu des. ventouses ? demanda Tonks, le plus fort possible. - Hmm. Je les ai fait venir par attraction, dés que j'ai compris que ça tournait pas rond. iLumos/i ! La lumière n'arrivait pas encore jusqu'à Tonks, et n'y avant pas pensé, Elle, Maugrey et Lupin allumèrent eux aussi leur baguette. - Tu les as attirés ? Il y avait des ventouses près d'ici ? - Bien sûr que non, Tonks, répondit Maugrey, voyant que Kingsley, plus haut, n'avait pas entendu. King est simplement un remarquable Auror, et je crois bien qu'à son âge, je n'étais pas capable d'en faire autant. Il a simplement attiré les ventouses les plus proches, qui étaient peut-être à des dizaines de kilomètres, et tout ça en quelques secondes. Kingsley est très fort, mais dommage qu'il n'ai pas, comme moi, utilisé simplement le sort de l'aimant. - Le sort de l'aimant ? demanda Lupin. Connais pas ! - Un sort trop compliqué pour vous, puisqu'il fait partie de la Magie Noire. Parfois, quand on en a besoin, mieux vaut l'utiliser. - Ah. Kingsley, t'a été drôlement rapide ! dit la voix de Lupin. Tonks ne les voyait toujours pas, tout simplement parce que la cheminée virait dans tous les sens. Mais Maugrey semblait les voir, et les éclaira avec sa baguette. Cette fois, les bruits de ventouse s'étaient doublés. - Fol ?il. Me ridiculise pas en public ! Je sais lancer le sortilège d'Aimance, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs ! Mais j'ai apporté des ventouses pour les deux autres. Maugrey le regarda alors, l'air plein de confiance et d'admiration. - Petit, tu es prêt à assurer la relève ! - Maugrey, dit Tonks, qui était impatiente que les deux autres arrivent vu l'état de ses mains avec le frottement de la corde, Kings n'est pas petit, c'est déjà un grand auror ! Comparé à moi, . Mais leur conversation s'arrêta là. Lupin et Kingsley étaient enfin arrivé à la hauteur de Maugrey, qui était accroché au mur par le fameux sortilège, et comme il se plaignait d'avoir des crampes, Kingsley lui passa une paire de ventouse. Ils descendirent tous trois jusqu'à Tonks, et une fois qu'elle fut munie de ventouses, ils tinrent conseil. - Bon, je sais, souffla Kingsley, c'est pas très confortable, mais. Il s'interrompit. Les quatre lumières jaillissant des baguettes s'étaient instantanément éteinte. - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tonks. - Ce crétin de Lucius Malefoy a dut ensorceler plus d'une fois sa cheminée.  
  
- C'est simple : la cheminée empêche maintenant les baguettes de fonctionner, commença Kingsley, et. - Attends, coupa Lupin. iWingardium Leviosa/i ! lança-t-il en visant la corde. Mais rien ne se produit. - C'était juste pour vérifier. - Donc, repris Kingsley, la cheminée s'est refermée, et pas moyen de lancer un sort ! - Refermée ? répéta Tonks. - Oui. Il existe un sortilège assez complexe qui oblige la cheminée à se refermer si quelqu'un entre. C'est à dire qu'on tourne en rond, et la cheminée bouge lentement pour nous faire croire qu'on descend toujours. - Mais si. s'il n'y a pas moyen de lancer de sort, on est cuit ! - Non, non, grogna Fol ?il. On a qu'à desceller des briques. - A la main ? demanda Lupin. Je vois pas très bien comment tu compte t'y prendre. - Ah si, moi je vois, ajouta Kingsley. Fol ?il a emmené des tas de gadgets pour cette mission. Dont des Dynamitof. - Attends, Kings et Fol ?il, vous comptez quand même pas utiliser des Dynamitofriers sur la cheminée des Malefoy ? l'interrompit Tonks. - Bein, si, pourquoi pas ? répondit, avec un large sourire, Maugrey. - Si jamais le Ministère l'apprend, ils vont nous trucider ! Fini ! - Ah oui ? Alors que Malefoy est mangemort, et que maintenant Fudge s'est décidé à croire Dumbledore et Potter ? Non, rajouta Maugrey, je pense qu'on a carte blanche de ce côté. - On va le faire, Tonks. Même si toi, Fol ?il, tu connais moins Fudge que je ne le pensais, dit Kingsley d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.  
  
Maugrey Fol ?il sortit alors de son sac à dos une petite pochette, qui contenant une dizaine de « Dynamitofriers ». Les Dynamitofriers n'étaient autres que des minuscules ?ufs en métal, pas plus gros qu'une mouche, et qu'on pouvait glisser n'importe où. Entre trois grosses dalles blanches de la cheminée, ils placèrent les Dynamitofriers, car selon Maugrey, c'était l'endroit propice pour arriver dans le manoir. - Bon. On les mouille maintenant, et on déguerpit vers le haut, dit Lupin.  
  
- Tient, tu sais comment se servir de ses machins ? J'en n'ai jamais utilisé. dit Tonks. - Moi si, répondit Lupin, avec ton grand cousin et le père de Harry. A Poudlard. Mais j'avoue que c'était plutôt leur idée de faire sauter le bureau du concierge de l'époque. Enfin, l'important, c'est que ça a marché, et qu'à part Albus Dumbledore et cet imbécile de Queudver, personne n'a jamais su que c'était nous. - Bon, dit Kingsley, sentant que la conversation risquait de tourner au drame, montez tous plus haut avec vos ventouses, j'asperge d'eau les Dynamitofriers, et je vous rejoins. - Mais, euh, Kings, où compte tu trouver de l'eau ? - La salive, Tonks, la salive, lui répondit Lupin tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. C'est ce que tu compte faire, non ? - Exactement. Un vrai Auror trouve toujours un moyen simple, To ! - Arrête de me taquiner, et grouilles ! Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks étaient à une dizaine de mètres plus haut quand le bruit sec et rapide des ventouses leur indiqua que Kingsley se hâtait de les rejoindre. Il venait d'arriver à leur auteur quand il y eu un grand BOUM! suivi d'une montée de flammes. vertes. Elles allaient plus haut que prévu, et les quatre collègues furent obligés de monter plus haut encore. Mais les flammes n'étaient pas pareilles à celles d'un feu, non, celles-ci ressemblaient plutôt à de la vapeur d'eau qui monte doucement. - Elles ne vont pas nous brûler, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les flammes des Dynamitofriers sont faites pour ça, dit Lupin. Venez, descendez, on en sortira entier. La sensation qu'ils ressentirent alors était telle que presque indescriptible par écrit. Bien sûr, on pourrait dire qu'ils eurent d'un coup tous très chaud, et qu'une sorte de vent de plus de 50 degrés entrait dans leurs vêtements, mais ils se sentaient légers, et l'apesanteur avait l'air d'avoir disparu. On aurait dit qu'ils flottaient.  
  
=Fin du chapitre 1= 


	2. 2 Le mandat du ministère

centerLES SPHERES DE MAGIE  
par Fhaspero  
b2  
Le mandat du ministère/b/center  
  
iMaugrey, Lupin et Tonks étaient à une dizaine de mètres plus haut quand le bruit sec et rapide des ventouses leur indiqua que Kingsley se hâtait de les rejoindre. Il venait d'arriver à leur auteur quand il y eu un grand BOUM! suivi d'une montée de flammes. vertes. Elles allaient plus haut que prévu, et les quatre collègues furent obligés de monter plus haut encore. Mais les flammes n'étaient pas pareilles à celles d'un feu, non, celles-ci ressemblaient plutôt à de la vapeur d'eau qui monte doucement. - Elles ne vont pas nous brûler, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les flammes des Dynamitofriers sont faites pour ça, dit Lupin. Venez, descendez, on en sortira entier. La sensation qu'ils ressentirent alors était telle que presque indescriptible par écrit. Bien sûr, on pourrait dire qu'ils eurent d'un coup tous très chaud, et qu'une sorte de vent de plus de 50 degrés entraient dans leurs vêtements, mais ils se sentaient légers, et l'apesanteur avait l'air d'avoir disparue. On aurait dit qu'ils flottaient./i  
  
bC/b'était le cas. Il n'étaient plus accrochés par les ventouses, mais faisait la brasse pour rejoindre le lieu de l'explosion. Ils arrivaient à nager dans les flammes vertes, qui mystérieusement, ne s'arrêtaient jamais.  
  
C'est dans une position de plongeur qu'ils atteignirent une grosse brèche, à l'endroit où ils avaient glissé les Dynamitofriers entre les pierres. Autour de la brèche, flottaient des morceaux de pierre blanche. Quand Lupin, qui était en tête, se glissa dans la brèche, il fut immédiatement et brutalement ramené à la réalité : l'apesanteur n'était plus là. Tonks, Kingsley et Fol ?il passèrent eux aussi par la brèche, et tombèrent, tout comme Lupin, sur le sol d'une pièce entièrement noire. On ne distinguait rien. Seuls quelques flammes vertes entraient dans la pièce, ce qui laissait un unique repère aux Aurors. Ceux-ci avait vite compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce très haute, puisque la distance entre eux et la brèche était grande. - iLumos/i ! iLumos/i ! Zut ! Ça marche pas. s'énerva Fol ?il. - La pièce a aussi été ensorcelée, je vois, dis Kingsley. Je me demande où on est. Ils suivirent le mur, se rendant compte que la pièce n'était pas que haute, mais large, et arrivèrent enfin à quelques marches qui semblait mener à une porte. - Ah ! s'exclama Tonks. Il me semble que ce machin que je sens. C'est un interrupteur ! Après un clic, une bougie s'alluma juste à côté d'elle. L'interrupteur était une sorte de gros briquet d'argent, accroché au mur. Clic! Clic! Peu à peu, des bougies s'allumaient autour d'eux. Ils commencèrent à distinguer les marches, puis une porte en bois, puis les murs de pierre, et bientôt, toute la pièce fut éclairée. - Un immense cellier ! murmura, presque avec admiration, Fol ?il. Ce bougre de Malefoy s'emmerde pas ! Des grands tonneaux en bois, façon Moyen-âge , occupaient toute la pièce. Il devait bien y en avoir une trentaine, tous portant peut-être chacun une centaine de litres de vin. - Ça, c'est étonnant, de la part d'un mangemort, dit Kingsley. Je sais bien qu'il existe des viticulteurs sorciers, mais pas pour remplir un cellier de cette taille ! Maugrey s'approcha d'un des tonneaux. - En effet, t'as raison, mon vieux, ce grand cru de 1948 est de provenance moldue. - Malefoy est la pire des fripouilles, dit Tonks. Non seulement, il a fait massacrer des moldus, mais en plus ce n'était pas par grand idéal comme Vous-Savez-Qui, qui lui détest. - Tonks ! gueula Fol ?il. - Excuse-moi, Alastor. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. - Nous avons fait la promesse de l'appeler par son nom ! Et je vois qu'aucun de vous ne fait d'effort ! - Fol ?il, on promet qu'on va respecter cette promesse, dit Kingsley. Alors soit on dit Voldemort - il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour observer la réaction de Tonks - soit on dit tout simplement Jedusor, c'est à dire son vrai nom. - OK. Je suis pas sûr qu'on va m'entendre moins souvent parler de lui, mais j'attraperai bien l'habitude, dit Tonks. - Bon. On va pas s'attarder ici, dit Lupin. Kingsley, on y va. ? - Ouais. On y va. iAlohomora/i ! La porte n'était pas ensorcelée, cette fois-là, et ils sortirent tous. Enfin, ils revenaient dans un lieu éclairé. Ils se trouvaient au bas d'une spacieuse cage d'escalier. Si on pouvait appeler ça cage, tellement les dorures, le marbre, les nombreuses bougies sur des lustres, et la propreté des lieux donnait un air de palace à un simple manoir. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer une forte lumière, et il faisait si clair, là, par rapport au cellier, qu'ils en furent éblouis. - Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Tonks. Je commençais à perdre patience. On a perdu pas mal de temps, il faudrait qu'on accélère les choses, maintenant.  
  
Et ainsi ils marchèrent un peu partout dans le manoir. Le marbre et la blancheur devenaient éc?urants, à la fin, et ils ne furent pas fâchés, après une demi heure de visite, d'arriver à la première salle autre qu'un couloir. C'était le salon, au troisième étage. La plus spacieuse pièce du manoir, plus grande qu'une salle commune de Poudlard. Elle était décorée à la façon Old Scottish, et les armoires de verre laissaient voir les nombreux flacons d'alcool. Des grands fauteuils à la française et un immense lustre recouvert d'or montraient bien la richesse de Lucius Malefoy. Au dessus de la pièce, il y avait un balcon qui entourait tout, donnant sur le 4e étage. - C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais nous n'avons encore vu aucun objets douteux. Et il est étrange que tant de biens des Malefoy soit restés là, alors que ceux-ci ont définitivement quitté la maison. - Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Pourtant, je suis là, moi ! C'était une voix lente qui avait parlé au dessus d'eux. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup vif, et sortirent leur baguettes, les pointant vers celui qui avait parlé. - Allons, allons, mes amis, je ne vous veut aucun mal. Faites-moi plaisir, rangez cela. murmura Lucius Malefoy, du haut du balcon. Il était souriant, mais son regard restait froid, et se tenait de façon très hautaine. - Malefoy, comment oses-tu rester ici, alors que tu est désormais hors-la- loi. grogna Fol ?il. Malefoy se tourna vers lui. Il avait son habituel air de supériorité, et on aurait dit qu'il mettait toute sa puissance à paraître le plus méprisant possible envers Maugrey. Son peignoir noir le rendait détestable. - Tient, dit-il froidement. Ne serait ce point Alastor Maugrey que je vois là ? Vous êtes toujours vivant. C'est étonnant. Et, souffrez vous encore de crises de folie ? Vous êtes toujours aussi . ? - Taisez-vous, Malefoy. A partir de maintenant, vous n'ouvrez la bouche que quand on vous le demande, dit d'un ton ferme Kingsley. Malefoy paru irrité. Il se tourna cette fois vers Kingsley, et lâcha, à nouveau d'une voix traînante et pleine d'orgueil : - Shackelbolt. Vous êtes amis avec cette - Il désigna Maugrey - chose ? - Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. C'est nous qui posons les questions, pas vous. - Attendez, attendez. Puis-je savoir ce que font trois sans emploi et un Auror du ministère, dans MA maison ? - Ah, mais ça, cher abruti, t'en a rien à faire ! Y faudrait p't-être que tu pige que t'es à deux doigts de filer en prison ! lança, de plus en plus énervé, Fol ?il. - En prison ? Moi ? Il n'y a plus de prison, et puis, je vous demanderez de quitter les lieux immédiatement, où j'appelle le Ministère ! - Ah, mais ils sont déjà au courant, au Ministère. Tout simplement parce que c'est nous qu'ils ont envoyé ! - Comment, ça ? Vous croyez que je suis dupe ? Shackelbolt, vous êtes le seul à travailler au ministère. - Plus maintenant, Malefoy ! s'exclama Tonks. Nous avons tous été engagés, vu les événements. - Nymphadora Tonks, n'est-ce pas ? Ma femme est une lointaine cousine, il me semble. Et bien, maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a pas que Sirius Black qui a souillé la famille. - Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler famille, Malefoy ! coupa Kingsley. Nous allons fouiller votre manoir de fond en comble, et vous avez grand intérêt à coop. - Vous avez un mandat ? coupa Lucius Malefoy. - Ah, je l'attendais, cette question là. Bien sûr, triple andouille, qu'il en a un ! ajouta Fol ?il. - Ah bon ? Montrez-moi ça, Shackelbolt. Je suis impatient de voir quelle imbécilerie vous avez encore trouvé. - Malefoy, vous descendez, dit Kingsley. Je vais vous montrer le mandat. Mais ayez d'abord l'obligeance d'aller vous habiller un peu plus décemment. Et je tient à vous préciser qu'il ne serait pas en votre avantage de vous échapper. - Pourquoi m'échapperais-je ? Je n'ai rien à caché. Mon casier est totalement vide, et. - Oui, blanc comme neige, votre casier, coupa Fol ?il. A part, quelques détails, bien entendu. C'est vrai que 14 meurtres, 541 lancés de la Marque - interdite - des Ténèbres, 42 sortilèges d'Impérium et 6 d'Endoloris, tous illégaux, est-il besoin de le préciser, ce n'est rien du tout. En effet, judiciairement, vous êtes totalement en ordre. - Je vois que vous connaissez vos chiffres, cela vous fait remonter dans mon estime. Mais voyez-vous, vous retardez, comme toujours, mon cher, si je puis dire. Si vous allez au Ministère de la Magie, vous pourrez très bien voir que je n'ai plus rien dans mon casier, à part le fait que j'ai rendu de grands services à l'État. - À Fudge, tu veux dire, crétin sur pattes. - Oh, à Cornelius Fudge, oui, si vous voulez. D'ailleurs, en sachant que vous êtes ici, il ne mettras pas une fraction de seconde avant de vous expulser du pays. - On voit, jeune idiot, que tu ne sais pas encore que tout à changé. Premièrement, Fudge n'est pas le grand manitou, il n'a presque plus de pouvoir, et son avis importe peu pour le moment. Deuxièmement, il n'est plus en ta faveur, et il te plantera un couteau dans le dos dés qu'il en as l'occasion ! En pl. - Ça suffit, Alastor, coupa Kingsley. Malefoy, Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous habiller tout de suite, ou je devrais recourir à la force. Il venait à peine de s'éloigner, d'une marche plus qu'orgueilleuse, que Kingsley dit tout bas, pour ne pas se faire entendre : - Tonks, tu vas vite le surveiller, et tu reviens ici tout de suite après. Lupin, il me faut du papier et une plume. Tu as ça ? Et toi, Fol ?il, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Tout ce qu'il te faut est dans mon sac à dos, prends-le et redescend tout en bas. Ils acquiescèrent, tous trois, et dix minutes après, quand Lucius Malefoy revint à son salon, il fut retourné. Il était tout vide, toutes les armoires avaient été enlevées, les tapis avaient disparus, le grand lustre aussi, et seul restait cinq sièges, autour d'une seule petite table. - Par Merlin ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait à mon salon ? Je me plaindrais, je vous dit. - Oui, oui, vous vous plaindrez, Malefoy, vous irez aussi nous mettre en prison, tant que vous y êtes. soupira Maugrey. - Bon, Descendez, et asseyez vous. Une fois en bas, il s'assit à la table, aux côtés de Kingsley et Fol ?il. Tonks inspectait la pièce dans les moindres détails, et Lupin, qui s'était fait très discret jusque là, n'était plus dans le salon. Malefoy commença à se servir de Whisky, car il restait un verre et une bouteille sur la table. - Stop ! On ne boit rien du tout, là, lança Fol ?il, en lui arrachant le verre des mains. - Alors, vous me le montrez, ce soi-disant mandat ? - Oui, tout de suite. Attention, mandat du Ministre de la Magie en personne ! dit Kingsley, en lui tendant le mandat.  
  
centerbiMINISTRY OF MAGIC/i  
uSearch-warrant/u/b  
iConcerning : Malfoy's manor house, 1, Walles Place, ., Hampstead/i  
  
I the undersigned, Mr Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic,  
allow Mr Kingsley Shackelbolt, Chief-Auror of the Ministry, and his colleagues the search of Malfoy's manor house, in Hampstead, on Thursday 07-  
04.  
  
iCornelius Fudge, Minister Fudge/i/center  
  
- Et vous croyez que je vais marcher ? Avec un mandat si peu crédible ? Mais on lisait sur son visage tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait. En lisant le mandat, il avait ouvert de grands yeux, et reconnaissant l'écriture de Fudge, il avait commencé à paniquer. En tout cas, c'est ce que Fol ?il, content, avait perçu. - De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Quand le Ministère délivre un mandat, ce n'est pas parce que le suspect le juge falsifié que tout est remis en cause ! - Suspect ? Comment cela, le suspect ? Là, Kingsley Shackelbolt s'énerva. Il avait prévu d'être beaucoup plus rapide que ça, alors si en plus Malefoy le faisait attendre. - Bon, maintenant, Malefoy, vous m'écoutez et vous la fermez ! C'est clair ? A partir de maintenant, vous ne répondez plus que quand je vous le demande ! Le moindre mot en trop, et je vous embarque pour qu'on vous lessive pendant une semaine à coup de questions, enfermé sous bonne garde au Ministère ! Et ne comptez pas sur votre copain Fudge pour vous tirer de là, car il n'est pas en mesure de discuter, il n'a pas les pleins pouvoirs, de plus il ne vous soutient plus du tout, maintenant ! Et ne tentez rien, vous savez mieux que moi que nous somme biens plus puissants que vous, à nous quatre. Contrairement à toute attente, Malefoy commença à marmonner, l'air très déçu. - C'est pas possible. Fudge a pas pu me faire ça, à moi ! Après tous les services que je lui ai rendu. - Tu la iboucle/i, Malefoy. Pigé ? grogna Maugrey Fol ?il. Lucius Malefoy pris alors le verre qu'il s'était servi, et bu à grande gorgée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il paraissait un rien déprimé. Kingsley attendit cinq minutes avant d'interroger Malefoy. Quand Tonks vint s'asseoir à la table, et commença à prendre note, il lui demanda : - Lucius Malefoy, répondez brièvement : quand êtes-vous devenu mangemort ? - Il y a 25 ans. - Lors de la chute de Voldemort - et étrangement, Malefoy ne réagît pas - avez-vous cherché à ce qu'il retourne au pouvoir ? - Non. - Pourquoi avez-vous cessé d'être mangemort ? - Car je m'étais rendu compte que tout ce que j'avais fait était horible. - Vous n'avez depuis lors, plus jamais assisté à aucune réunion de Mangemorts ? - Non. - Jamais versé de l'argent pour les mangemorts ? - Non. Il répondait aux questions comme une machine, mais Kingsley et Fol ?il ne s'en étonnaient pas. - Jamais cherché à faire évader d'Azkaban un mangemort ? - Non. - Et surtout, avez-vous commis d'autres actes criminels ? - Non. - Êtes-vous, directement ou indirectement, responsable du retour du basilic, il y a trois ans, à l'école de Poudlard ? - Non. - Avez vous assisté au retour de Voldemort, l'année passée ? - Non. - Cachez-vous des objets interdits par la loi, dans votre manoir, ou simplement, en possédez-vous ? - Non. - Y a-t-il une chambre secrète sous votre salon ? Malefoy se redressa un instant, hésita, puis répondit : - Non. - Mr Malefoy, êtes-vous insensible à la potion du Véritasérum ? demanda Fol ?il, impatient. - Non. - Voilà donc la preuve que si. Très bien, tu t'es foutu de notre gueule du début à la fin, maintenant tu vas le regretter ! Ce crétin des Alpes nous a fait encore perdre dix minutes. On avance plus, Kingsley ! Merde ! - Quoi ? Le Véritasérum n'a aucun effet sur lui ? demanda Kingsley, sous le regard tout d'un coup beaucoup plus lumineux de Malefoy. - Non. Voldemort connaît un sort qui empêche cet effet, et il l'a donné, il y a longtemps, à ses plus fidèles mangemorts, car ce sort ne marche que dans un sens. Malefoy est pour toute sa vie immunisé contre le Véritasérum. Lucius Malefoy avait maintenant pris un air fier, et un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage prétentieux. - Parfait ! passons au plan B, dit Kingsley, d'une voix qui se voulait la plus rassurante possible. Fol ?il, appelle-moi Lupin, OK ? Et tandis que Maugrey allait le chercher, Malefoy tentait de retenir son étonnement. - Lupin ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Alors le ministère engage maintenant des loups garous, et des complètement fêlés, en plus ! Ça devient n'importe quoi ! Mais Lupin arrivait déjà. - Cher Lupin. Vous n'êtes pas encore à Ste Mangouste ? Dans le département des cas désespérés ? - Nous avons ici une preuve que vous avez bien une pièce secrète sous votre salon, dit Lupin en ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire. - Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. Si c'est du même type que votre mandat - il y avait quand même une faible alarme dans sa voix - vous savez où vous pouvez le mettre, loup-gar. Oups ! Lupin. - Il est tout aussi crédible. Tenez, vous allez être étonné. Il lui tendit une lettre. Malefoy l'arracha, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage passa de tout sourire à complètement perdu. - Ce document est un faux ! Je proteste ! - Vous ne voulez pas un magocat ? [1] - Le jour où j'accepterai un magocat, les Scroutts à Pétards auront des dents ! Il était énervé. Rare chose, en public, pour un Malefoy. - Bien. Alors, vous, peut-être que vous ne croyez pas ce document authentique, mais nous si, et c'est ça qui importe. Il lui avait tendu une lettre de Drago Malefoy, écrite pendant les vacances entre sa 3e et 4e année, à Vincent Crabbe, où il parlait entre autre mais sans aucun détail de la salle secrète sous le salon. - Vous croyez me faire marcher ? Je ne possède pas de pièce secrète, et ce faux à deux mornilles ne changera rien ! - Oh, si. Vous allez nous dire où est votre chambre secrète, dit Kingsley d'un ton détendu. Ou il y aura de gros problèmes, pour vous ! Lucius était irrité, et plissait les yeux. - Pauvres naïfs. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que chaque fois que vous me dites quelque chose, vous le payerez un peu plus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous aider, et vous regretterez beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez cette journée. - Des menaces ? grogna Fol ?il, qui s'était approché de Malefoy, la baguette à la main. Encore un mot comme ça, et vous passez un sale quart d'heure ! - Bon. On fouille toute la maison, dans tous les petits détails. Lupin, tu me les appelles ? Tonks, tu vas voir la pièce qu'il y a là juste en dessous. Fol ?il. Tu t'occupe de Malefoy, OK ? Moi, je vais faire le tour de tout le manoir. Malefoy, vous ouvrez immédiatement la porte d'entrée et la grille. Dix minutes plus tard, une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivaient au manoir avec Lupin. Il y avait entre autre Mondingus Flinch- Fletcher, . et .. Alors que Fol ?il avait lancé à Malefoy le sort qui l'empêchait de transplaner, ils se mirent tous à examiner tous les moindres détails de la maison. Celle-ci comprenait une piscine, un grand salon, pas moins de 24 chambres, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, ainsi que 15 salles de bain, trois grandes cuisines, un jacuzzi, une salle de bal, une bibliothèque, qui, bizarrement, était à moitié vide, et plusieurs salles de jeu, détente, étude, .  
  
=Fin du chapitre 2= 


End file.
